Killing in the woods
by DaizyHeart
Summary: Just another short story hope you like it


In the woods of Massachusetts, the camp grounds are called killer woods because of the murder that happened three years ago, when seven campers went camping at their cabin, and so our story begins

Amber, Sadie, Jessica, Devan, Carl, Tyler, and their driver Skyler where heading to my cabin. The camping trip was supposed to be a couples retreat, but it ended in disaster. I was getting ready for the best weekend of my life, Carl and I where getting away from all the noise and parents to hang with our friends. My mom was being very difficult, about me going with Carl. Sadie, I sill don t think I should let you go camping. She had said Mom, I will be fine, I promise, I m with Carl, Amber, Jessie, Tyler, Devan, and Skyler. I said for the sixth time that day. Ok, I can t say you can t go because you re nineteen. She said I had been excited that she let me go; now I wished she had made me stay. Carl was also having difficulty with his mom as well. I don t want you to go camping with Sadie by yourself. Anita said mom, for the hundredth time, Jessie, Amber, Tyler, Devan, and Skyler are going to be there. He said I know, I just don t trust her. She said mom, you will have to get used to her because I love her. He said fine, you can go. She said even though she didn t like it, she knew Sadie would take care of her son. No one else seemed to have trouble convincing their parents that they would be ok. So we thought. At the time we were having the time of our lives. We met at Calvin s restaurant, where we ate and put our luggage in the trunk, of Skyler s car how we fit all of our stuff in one car I will never know. As we waited for Skyler to fill up the car at the gas station Carl and I are in the very back making out, Jessie and Tyler are in the seat next to us talking about the next anime convention they were going to go to, and Amber and Devan are in the second row of seats in front of us sleeping already and we hadn t even left Idaho. The drive to Massachusetts was fifteen hours, then another hour to the cabin. We stopped twice for us to switch drivers and do some business at a rest stop. When we finally got to the cabin it was six O clock pm we were tired and stiff from the drive, so we grabbed what we needed then went inside and fell asleep. When I woke up the next morning, I could tell something was wrong for one it was freezing in the cabin and I know I put the heater on last night, two when I went down stairs the front door was open. I look around the cabin to make sure everything was still there, and made sure that everyone was ok. I didn t like the fact that someone could have been in the cabin last night and I didn t even know it. When I knew everything and everyone were ok I started to make breakfast. As I am making the food Carl asked me Did you get up last night and turn off the heater? I said no why? oh, because I heard someone walking around the cabin last night and they came into our bedroom and turned off the heater I thought it were you. No it wasn t me I didn t get up at all last night I was past out from driving half the way. Well maybe it was Amber or someone. When we ask if one of them turned the heater off, none of them knew what we were talking about. I thought it was you Sadie I heard someone walking around last night and figured you were doing something down stairs and got hot Said Amber. After giving up on who turned the heater off we went out side to get our stuff from the car. After a long day unpacking and getting settled Carl and I went to the wood shed to get fire wood for a bonfire that night. While we were getting wood Amber and Jessie went to town to get food. Devan,Tyler, and Skyler set up the chairs and stones for the fire pit. When everything was set, cooked and ate. All of us sat around the camp fire and told stories, while I was telling my story Devan and Amber went to get more fire wood. As I was finishing my story I noticed that Devan and Amber weren t back yet so I said lets wait for them to get back so Devan could tell his story. We waited for about ten minutes when they still weren t back I asked Jessie and Tyler to go find them. We waited for them to come back but they never did. I was getting a little mad; I thought they were playing a trick on me, trying to scare me but when Carl started to get worried, I knew something was up. The fire was starting to go out and we needed fire wood, Skyler said he would be right back and he left for the wood shed. When he didn t come back either I really started to freak out. I told Carl we should go into the cabin and lock all the doors until we here them knock. He said that was a good idea so we went inside and locked all the doors and windows shut all the blinds and curtains then sat on the floor with candles. I wanted to talk but I was so scared that I didn t even move. I heard the noise first someone was walking on the porch of the cabin when I saw the shadow I knew it wasn t anyone we knew. I waited for him to knock but he just stood by the window and stared at the curtain. I started to cry because I knew where the others were. Carl held me and whispered in my ear telling me everything would be ok. The figure moved and sat down in the rocking chair next to the window, he started to rock back and forth just sitting there like it was a normal day.

That s when I heard it, someone was running toward the house when they got to the door saying Sadie, Carl let me in please for god sake let me in before he gets me, oh please let me in. said Skyler I didn t know what to do if I got up opened the door really fast and got him in here would I be fast enough to close and lock the door again. I was scared shitless but I loved Skyler to much to let him just be murdered, so I got up ran to the door unlocked it pulled Skyler in shut the door and locked it back up. When I turned around to help Skyler I saw he was hurt pretty badly but not to serious that I couldn t help him. As I was cleaning his wounds he told us what happened, he said that the guy killed Amber, Devan, Jessie, and Tyler By knocking them out and hanging them from the roof of the wood shed. I ask how he escaped, I wasn t knocked out all the way and he didn t tie my rope very well so I was able to slip out He said. We sat there for the rest of the night when morning came I called the cops and they got the guy. When they showed up I looked out the window to see who killed my friends and I was astounded to see Zack Taylor, apparently he followed us to Massachusetts and was mad that I didn t invite him to the cabin, so mad that he murdered my friends hoping one of them were Carl. He was sentenced life in prison without parole. Carl, Skyler and I went back home, to our parents and went to our friends parents to mourn with them for their loss. Skyler stayed in Idaho, instead of going back to Illinois. Carl, Skyler and I have been inseparable ever since the Massachusetts woods murder 


End file.
